


Enchanter

by AJenno



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And boys falling for each other again, And the artist is super nice, Basically Bucky becomes Steve's handler when Steve wakes from the ice, Best friends Natasha and Bucky, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Boys Kissing, Canon Divergence - Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Cookies, Dealing with PTSD through dance, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Past and Present, Pining Bucky Barnes, Pining Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, SHIELD Agent Bucky Barnes, Second Chances, Seriously I love the art pieces for this, Shield Handler Bucky Barnes, Temporary Amnesia, The Author Regrets Nothing, This whole story was inspired by art from an incredible artist, Top Steve Rogers, Wedding Fluff, Yes I wrote a wedding, cheesy af, dancer bucky, flashbacks to the past, this is a bunch of fluff, you'll see what i mean by that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJenno/pseuds/AJenno
Summary: Sometimes you think life is going just fine and you're doing your best to make up for everything you've done in your past (Which includes using dancing as a great way to deal with PTSD). Then life throws a curveball you're not expecting and you get to fall in love all over again. (In other words, the Canon-Divergence fic where Bucky ends up being Steve's SHIELD Handler after Steve wakes from the ice) Oh and did I mention? Boys pining and falling in love :D (Yes I suck at summaries lol)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elendrien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elendrien/gifts).



> Hello everyone! I was honored to be able to join this year's lovely [Captain America Reverse Big Bang](https://caprbb.dreamwidth.org/) and got paired up with an absolutely fabulous artist [Elendrien](https://elendrien.tumblr.com), whose art (And words of encouragement/ideas for a fic) inspired me to write this fic. I hope you all enjoy this story (There's plenty of fluff because I am the self-appointed Queen of Sappy Fluff lol) Thank you! Here's the original art piece that started this whole process!

__

 

_Brooklyn, 1941_

“Now who has two left feet, Buck?”

“Hey! Who is teaching who here, Stevie? I’m supposed to be teaching you.”

Steve grinned up at his best friend Bucky Barnes. “Yeah and now I’m teaching you. I thought Rebecca was supposed to be teaching you during the weekdays. Are you not paying attention to her lessons?”

“Of course I have. It’s just this song is throwing me off. Who can dance to Cheek to Cheek, I mean, really?” Bucky asked Steve but then noticed a gleam in Steve’s eyes. “You punk. Have you been taking lessons from her too when I’m not around?”

Steve laughed. “I have not, no. I don’t know what you mean.”

“Liar.”

“There you two are.” Both men turned to look at Bucky’s sister, Becca. “I was wondering where you two had gone off to. Class is about to start. Are you two still volunteering to be stand ins?”

“Yeah, we’re coming.” Bucky assured her and she smiled before she ducked back into the other classroom. “Come on, Stevie. Time to pay our dues.” He teased with a grin but blinked when Steve continued to hold on to his waist. “Steve?”

Steve blinked too and let go. “Sorry. Got lost in my head a moment. Let’s go.” 

Bucky nodded and turned to head into the other room where Becca was giving waltz lessons that day. Steve stared after Bucky for a few seconds before cursing under his breath, following after his friend. 

_Shield HQ, Present Day:_   


“Ooh I’ve never heard this song. I like the beat.”

Bucky reached for a towel to wipe over his sweaty face and neck, trying to cool down from an intense dance workout. “It was suggested to me by Clint. It’s a good one to dance to.”

Natasha stepped further into the training room, watching Bucky drinking from a water jug. It still amazed her to think of the man she had known as the Winter Soldier, who had turned himself in, was now a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and a damn good one. “Are you working on a new routine?”

“Tweaking an old one.” He stated, mulling the steps over again in his head. He was just as surprised as anyone else that dance had become the best kind of therapy for him after everything he had gone through. If only his sister could see him now. “What have I done to merit the presence of the great Natasha Romanov?”

She rolled her eyes at his sarcastic ass. “I’m starving and Clint wants you to join us for lunch.”

“Fine. Let me grab a shower real quick though.”

“I’m giving you ten minutes.”

“I’ll be done in five.” Bucky assured her before looking up as the intercom in the room sounded.

“James Barnes, my office, five minutes.” Nick Fury’s tone brooked no argument.

“It’s Bucky and he knows it.” Bucky muttered while Natasha smirked.

“He likes messing with you. Want company?”

“What if he yells at me?”

“I’ll make popcorn.”

“Bitch.”

“The bitch.” She proclaimed before following him out of the room, knowing he was annoyed he had to meet with Nick before even being able to grab a shower. 

When they were settled in seats in front of Nick’s desk, Nick spoke. “Something happened a couple of days ago, top level clearance. We had our suspicions but wanted to confirm before we brought you in.”

“Alright. Now you sound ominous. What happened?”

“You’ve been hanging out with Barton and Romanov too much. You’re starting to sound snarky.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Nat said, delightfully.

Bucky grinned. “Hate you inform you, Fury, but I was snarky already. Seriously though, you sound serious. What happened?”

Nick turned his back to them and it took a moment before he spoke up again. “We were informed of a ship being found encased in ice in the Arctic Ocean. Upon closer inspection, it turned out to be an aircraft; the same one that one Captain Steve Rogers crashed in 1945.”

Bucky’s eyes widened. 

Nat left the room soon after that, promising Bucky she’d bring him back some food since it was taking him a while to recover at the fact that his best friend, who he thought had been dead for seventy years, was actually alive. But there was more. Nick had spoken to Steve himself and though Steve remembered bits of pieces of the war and his past, there were fragments of his history he didn’t. When subtly asked about people he knew back then, Bucky wasn’t someone Steve included. Which hurt a lot more than it should have, but Bucky assumed amnesia induced by a plane crash followed by being a frozen popsicle for decades was going to be a weird kind of amnesia. He was still working through his own bouts of amnesia but his had been given by different circumstances.

“We want to bring him up to date, help incorporate him back into this world and time period. I talked to him some, and he’s comfortable in a hotel with internet to learn about the reality he’s in now. But I want to bring in a Shield agent, help him adjust easier.”

“That’s why you called me in. You want me to do it.” It wasn’t a question, but a statement.

“If you can stay level-headed. I know what he meant to you and I don’t need you flying off the handle, trying to fix his amnesia and possibly causing more damage. If everything goes well, the memories will come back on their own, eventually. Can you handle that?”

Bucky wasn’t going to let anyone else do this, especially considering how desperately he wanted to see Steve. Bucky knew what it was like to be emotionless and he could play the role necessary to help his friend adjust to the world they lived in now. “I can handle it.”


	2. Chapter 2

“So after I spent hours and hours looking for that recipe, you’re not going to let me have a cookie?” Natasha sounded almost indignant and Steve smirked, the scent of chocolate chip walnut cookies wafting in the air. 

“You told me you found it on the internet within five minutes.”

Nat waved her hand. “Tomato, tomato.”

“You just pronounced both of those words the same way.”

“Okay smart ass. Just for that, I’m eating all the cookies when you least expect it.” She warned just as the doorbell rang. Neither Steve nor Nat moved for a second before she rolled her eyes, smiling as she got up to go get the door. “Hey Buck-o. Steve’s being a jerk so be forewarned.”

“Hey!” Steve called from the kitchen.

“I see you’re stirring shit up again, Nat.” Bucky retaliated.

“Excuse you, I’m a saint. But you two are being mean so I’m just going to take my cookie and leave you to it. I’ve got a date anyway.” She stated before heading out the door.

Steve looked down at the cooling rack, eyes widening. Nat really had managed to steal a cookie from under his nose. When he looked up again, Bucky was wandering into the kitchen and Steve mentally cursed himself. Every time he told himself he was over this stupid ass unrequited crush he had on Bucky, seeing Bucky made Steve realize he’d never be over the crush. “Hey Bucky.”

Bucky smiled. “Hey.” He set his backpack down before sitting on a stool. “Did you bake cookies?”

“Oh yeah.” Steve motioned to the cookies. “They should be cooled off by now if you want one.”

Bucky lifted an eyebrow. “Did you make them just for me?”

Steve tried to keep his damn face from turning red. “What? Nah. Just needed something to do with my hands after my session with Dr. Brimer.”

Bucky frowned, taking a warm cookie with metal fingers. “Nat said it went well though.”

Steve nodded. “I personally would like it if you and Nat didn’t talk behind my back.”

Bucky smirked, taking a bite of the cookie, and almost groaning obscenely at the perfect combination of chocolate, walnut, and overall cookie goodness. “Give me a minute.” He said around a mouthful.

Steve squirmed a little and told his hormones he wasn’t a teenager, but a grown man who would not throw himself at his S.H.I.E.L.D. handler. It wasn’t professional, damn it. “I take it the cookies are good then?” He asked, reaching for a cookie to take a bite himself. His eyes widened when the flavor exploded on his tongue. “Wow, that is good. It goes to show you that an eighty-year-old recipe is still tasty.” At Bucky’s confused look, Steve continued. “I’ve been looking up recipes from my time period just to see how things are different. It’s hard to get ingredients that don’t have so much…Is crap the right word?”

Bucky nodded. “Yeah we have a shit ton of preservatives in our food now as well as chemicals nobody has any business eating but hey mass production and such. Where did you get the ingredients for this recipe then?”

“Nat helped me find the recipe in the first place then she and I went to this locally owned market around the corner.”

“You went out? On purpose?”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Sarcasm doesn’t suit you. Maybe I was a hermit for the first two weeks after being defrosted but it was hard to adjust. Would have been harder still without you.”

Bucky was quiet for a moment and Steve worried he had said something wrong but then Bucky smiled, speaking up. “Just doing my job. When Fury assigned me to you, I thought he was pulling my leg. After all, who can believe one is going to be assigned to Captain America, the hero of World War II, who, oh yeah, was frozen for years, and now has to adjust to present day Brooklyn?”

“Tell me about it. But hey it’s been a month and I think I’m doing better now.”

“You are. And don’t get me wrong. Spending those first two weeks perusing the internet and watching movies while eating way too much takeout wasn’t a bad way to earn a paycheck. Speaking of movies.” Bucky reached into his backpack, pulling out the copy of House on Haunted Hill Steve had asked for. “Mind if I grab a shower before we start though? I was going to take one after class but it ran over and I didn’t want to be late here.”

“I’ve told you, you can use whatever in the apartment. I’ll order pizza. Did you get any clips from class today?”

“A couple uploaded on the studio’s Facebook page if you want to see.”

“I’ll check it out. When are you going to dance for me?” Steve asked then his eyes widened, before he turned red. “Wait, that came out really weird.”

Bucky laughed, surprising himself and Steve. And it took him a minute to get back under control, before he could speak again. “Just ask me anytime you want me to, Sweetheart.” He teased, with a quick wink before getting up. “I’ll be back in a few.” He informed Steve before heading to the bathroom to shower.

Steve stood there dumbfounded, wondering what had just transpired. Had Bucky just flirted with him? No. Not possible. Bucky was straight, had to be. Because if he was anything else, and Steve had a shot? That would be…Heaven, truthfully. And how good it would be to be able to hope again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The recipe Steve was referring to) https://clickamericana.com/recipes/dessert-recipes/original-toll-house-cookie-recipe-1939  
> (And the movie mentioned) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/House_on_Haunted_Hill


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky heard the front door close behind Steve and let out a breath, leaning against the bathroom door, scrubbing a hand over his face. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep this up. It had been a month since Steve had been found and defrosted. The news of Steve being alive after all this time had been a surprise to Bucky but it had become a heart-shattering shock when Bucky had been informed that Steve’s memory wasn’t all there and a lot of his past was forgotten. Steve didn’t remember Bucky at all and though Fury had informed Bucky that the doctors were hopeful Steve would remember everything on his own eventually, Bucky wasn’t so sure. 

Because the Steve from the past was still there, in his way of speech, and his mannerisms. Bucky hadn’t been prepared for the blast from the past with Steve. When the Hydra doctor had helped Bucky escape, Bucky only had one goal in mind; revenge for everything that had happened to him. And when that was done, he had turned himself into S.H.I.E.L.D. He hadn’t trusted any other government system but he knew about the agency that one Peggy Carter had helped create. And that had given Bucky all the reason to start there. He’d expected incarceration or even death for every sin he had committed. But Fury had sat down with him, and by the end of that day, Bucky had become a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and a damn good one. He wanted to make up for everything he had done. Shortly after that, he had been teamed up with Natasha and Clint and the three had become friends pretty quickly. So Bucky had created a new chapter in his life. 

But not everything from his past was gone. The nightmares were a constant, ever since he had escaped Hydra’s control. On one particularly restless morning, he had wandered into a dance studio, inquiring about classes, remembering all the classes he had been coerced into by his sister Rebecca years ago. He hadn’t expected to find therapy in the classes, but he had. The nightmares had eased a bit, and he found himself sleeping through the night a couple of times a week. His life became more stable and he realized he didn’t have to look over his shoulder every time he went anywhere. Then Steve had come back. 

And Bucky had been assigned to Steve, to be his S.H.I.E.L.D. handler, help him adjust to the modern day world. Bucky found himself in a constant battle, to treat Steve as he had in the past, but to also follow orders and allow Steve to remember on his own, if it was meant to be. In the meantime, Bucky needed to keep his damn feelings to himself. He’d cared for Steve in the past, before the serum. Hell, they’d lived together for a couple of months. And on one particular night, tired of not acting on his feelings, even in a homophobic era, Bucky had prepared a nice dinner, ready to tell Steve the truth. But Steve had come home coughing and wheezing with a black eye and bruises on his cheek. The dinner had been forgotten in the haste of making sure Steve wasn’t having a severe asthma attack and to tend his wounds. They hadn’t had the time after that for confessions until it was too late.

Was this a second chance then? Or a way for fate to fuck with Bucky after everything he had lost? To have Steve so close and yet so far? With a grunt of frustration, Bucky stripped, turning the hot water on before stepping in to the shower, trying to turn his brain off for five damn minutes. But being in Steve’s apartment, in his bathroom, surrounded by the scent of Steve didn’t help Bucky at all. It was like a damn Pavlovian response, Bucky’s mind conjuring up images of Steve from the past, and the Steve now. Seconds later, Bucky had his head pressed against the tile, arousal burning through him, his cock hard. “Steve.” He whispered, the temptation to touch himself urgent, almost a feral need. But he was in Steve’s apartment, and Steve was due back any minute now which made this so wrong. With a curse, Bucky turned the water cold and finished his shower quickly. He stepped out of the bathroom in sweats, drying his hair.

“Good shower?” Steve asked, smiling as he closed the front door behind him, setting a couple of pizza boxes and a six pack of soda down. 

Bucky tried not to think of what he had almost done in the shower, opting for a nod instead. “Pizza smells good.” He commented then stopped when Steve just stared at him. “What?”

“Did you forget your shirt?” Steve asked, praying his face didn’t blush.

Bucky looked down and laughed. “Shit. What the hell?” He asked, before heading back to the bathroom for the tank-top he had forgotten to put on while his mind had wandered. “Sorry about that.” He apologized, walking back into the kitchen.

“It’s okay. I liked the view.” Steve mumbled, and both were quiet for a moment.

But then Bucky cleared his throat. “Did you get to check out the videos?”

“Oh no, not yet. Mind if we watch them before the movie?”

“Sounds good to me. I’ll just—“

“Critique one of your moves every minute or so.”

Bucky smirked. “Joke’s on you. I did everything wrong today. Ballet is not one of my strong suits so I’ll be judging every single one of my moves.”

Steve rolled his eyes but finished serving the pizza and the two settled on the couch, Bucky finding the videos. After a few minutes, Bucky realized that Steve hadn’t said a single retort to his comments and looked over at Steve. Steve’s pizza was untouched and his eyes were drawn to the screen where Bucky was doing an Arabesque move. “Steve?”

Steve blinked, snapping out of his stupor. He was embarrassed at being caught staring so he reached for the remote. “I think you look great. Your dancing keeps improving. Want to watch the movie now?”

Bucky frowned but nodded. “Yeah, sure, that’ll be great.” Steve said nothing else, and the two settled down to finish the pizza and watch the movie.

Later that night, after Bucky had left, Steve sat down on the couch again, sketchbook in hand. He watched the video of Bucky’s class again, and paused the screen at the moment that had captured his attention earlier that day, Bucky in the Arabesque pose. Then Steve began to draw, finally able to give in to his earlier urge to draw Bucky like this.


	4. Chapter 4

“So when are you going to tell him?”

Bucky looked up from the punching bag he was currently pounding on, squinting at Natasha. “Tell who what?”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Steve? About the massive crush you have on him?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh right. I forget I’m talking to a male and most men don’t know how to admit they have feelings.”

“That’s not it and you know it. Don’t you dare stereotype me.”

“Fine. But are you going to sit there and lie to me, of all people?”

“I hate you.”

“Aw, love you too, buddy.” She sweetly said then looked towards the door. “Oh hey Steve.”

“What?” Bucky looked up then let out a small, “Ooph” as the punching bag he just kicked came back, catching him off guard, knocking him on his ass.

“Bucky!” Steve stepped over quickly, holding out his hand to help Bucky up. 

Natasha grinned before stepping out of the room without a sound.

“Hey.” Bucky gave Steve a sheepish smile. “Thanks.” He added, taking Steve’s hand to stand up. “Surprised to see you here. Everything okay?”

“Yeah. Fury wanted to meet with me, see how things are going.”

Bucky frowned. “Without me?”

Steve cleared his throat, before scratching at his cheek. “Yeah. I requested the meeting on my own. I’ll explain later. Were you training with Natasha?”

Bucky shook his head. “Nah she was watching me like a creep.” At Steve’s confused look, Bucky smirked. “We were sparring earlier. She was cooling off while I finished my training with the punching bag.”

“Ah. You two spend a lot of time together. You must be very close.”

“We have a bond from our shared experiences and such so I get to deal with her ass often.”

“Oh. So you’ve been together a while then?”

“Yeah I’ve known her for.” Bucky stopped, then gave Steve a strange look. “Dude, she and I aren’t together that way. She has a boyfriend. Or a girlfriend. Or both. I’m not actually sure. She’s told me she’s with someone but has yet to tell me who since she says it’s a puzzle for me to figure out and I don’t pry.”

Well now Steve just felt stupid. He was looking for every excuse to not ask Bucky out, take a chance to see if Bucky was even interested in him that way. “So I’m rusty. Want to try to spar with me?”

Bucky blinked for a moment before he spoke again. “If you want?” Then he smirked. “I’ll go easy on you.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “I’d rather you didn’t. If you’re going to come at me, do it with everything you got.”

Bucky was surprised at that statement but nodded. “Follow me. Are you going to spar in jeans?”

Steve looked down at his t-shirt and jeans. “Uh, got some sweatpants I can borrow?”

Bucky chuckled. “Yeah, I got you.”

Five minutes later, Bucky and Steve faced off against each other. And though Bucky wanted to go easy on Steve, he respected his choice, and treated him like an equal. Steve had been training himself for the last month. And he was rusty at first, movements uncoordinated. But he adapted and after the third time of Bucky putting Steve on his back, Steve was ready. They sparred off again, but this time, as Bucky went to sweep Steve off his legs, Steve evaded, and burst forward, knocking Bucky down on the ground. Bucky went to buck Steve off, but Steve had anticipated the move, and managed to flip Bucky around on to his stomach, locking his arms behind himself, Steve’s knees locked tight against Bucky’s side to keep him in place.

They were both panting at that point and Steve was surprised at the laugh Bucky let out. “Okay, you got me. Good job. You get a cookie.”

Steve smiled. “I love cookies.”

“Who doesn’t? So, uh, plan to get off me anytime soon?”

Steve turned red. “Crap, sorry.” He quickly moved off Bucky, moving to grab a towel for each of them to wipe off. 

“No problem. Wanted to enjoy your victory and all that, I get it.”

“Shut up, that’s not it.” Steve muttered, throwing Bucky a towel.

Bucky smirked. “If you say so.” He reached for his bottle to chug back some water. “By the way, what kind of cookie do you want?”

“What?”

“Cookie? That you won? There’s a Café about five miles from here. We could grab lunch, and I can buy you the cookie I owe you.”

“You know you don’t actually owe me a cookie, right?”

“I gave you my word. What do you say?”

Steve nodded. “Sounds good. But uh, maybe a shower first?”

“Yeah. Follow me. The communal bathroom is down the hall. But don’t worry. There’s curtains and shit so no one sees anyone else naked.”

“Thank God. My virtue will stay intact.”

Bucky chuckled at Steve’s joke as they headed off to shower.

When they were settled into their seats at the Café, Steve spoke up again. “You know, I never asked you this, but do you, uh, like being a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent?”

Bucky took a sip of his iced coffee before he replied. “I do. It’d be harder to do my job if I didn’t.”

“Why did you join? Was there an application? I know my circumstances aren’t the same as others.”

“No. I mean there’s an application for a lot of people, but like you, I had different circumstances too.” Bucky looked up as their number was called. “Look, not that I’m trying to avoid the question but do you mind if we hold this off until we’re not in public? I don’t really want to go around airing what happened to me in a place like this.”

“Oh, uh, yeah, sure, sorry.” Steve murmured but Bucky gave him a reassuring smile as he went to get their food. 

They spent the next hour chatting about other things, like the food, who Natasha might be dating, if Fury ever dated, and then laughing at each other for gossiping about their fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents. By the time they parted, Bucky waved Steve off with a smile but then got on his motorcycle, deep in thought. The anniversary of Steve’s “death” was coming up and Bucky knew he wouldn’t be able to be around Steve that day, lest he let out truths that shouldn’t be told. Which meant that Bucky could only hope Natasha would do him a huge favor.

“Okay, after deciding which of these to watch, I can see the appeal of cheesy, old horror films. No wonder you and Bucky have that in common.” Natasha breezed into Steve’s apartment with a bag of what looked to be take out cartons, Clint behind her, carrying a six pack of sodas and a bottle of wine. 

Steve looked at the two in surprise. Friday, which had been three days ago, had been the last time he had seen Bucky, and even though they didn’t talk about everything, he wondered why Bucky didn’t mention that Natasha and Clint would be joining their movie get together. Well that, and the fact that Natasha apparently had a key to his place, or clearance being a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent and all that jazz. Not that he minded actually. They’d all gone out to a movie and even dinner together before. But Steve always had a heads up. So why not this time? And where the hell was Bucky? 

“Bucky’s not coming. He got pulled away on a mission. We’re the substitutes, sorry.” Natasha apologized with a smile and Steve felt bad because he could tell she was being genuine. 

“No, hey, it’s all good. I appreciate you coming over. Food smells good.”

“It better. Buck was very specific about where to get it and to make sure your order was right.” Clint explained then frowned when Natasha elbowed him in the ribs. “Uh, I mean, yeah we brought Chinese. You hungry?”

Steve was even more confused but nodded. “Yeah, starving actually. What movie did you bring?”

Natasha smiled. “House of Wax, the 1953 version. A little birdy with a metal arm told me you’re a fan of Vincent Price.”

Steve rolled his eyes then ushered them both into his living room.

A couple of hours later, Clint was curled up, dozing in one of the sofa chairs and Natasha was comfortably settled on the couch, head on Steve’s shoulder. House of Wax had ended and now they were watching the 1963 version of The Raven. “Where is Bucky, Nat? Tell me the truth. You lie well but you have a tell. He’s not on a mission, is he?” Steve asked and heard Natasha sigh.

“I told him I’d keep quiet but he’s hurting today and could use a friend. He’s at the studio.” She listed off the address. “It’ll be closed but if you tell John, the security guard on hand who you are, he’ll let you in.”

“Thanks. I appreciate you being honest with me.” Steve murmured, leaning over to kiss Nat’s forehead. 

She smiled but grabbed his hand before he went too far. “Be kind to him today, okay? Please.”

Steve frowned at that, wondering what was going on, but nodded. “I will.” He promised before reaching for his shoes and wallet to head out.


	5. Chapter 5

Bucky cherished the memories he had, the ones he had acquired after years of being tortured by Hydra. It had taken him a long time to piece together everything that had happened, and he had gone through a lot of journals, writing down what he remembered. Even now, there were still pieces missing, bits of time here and there. But he had done his research, and he knew of every life he had been responsible for ending under Hydra’s control. And yeah, he’d talked to his therapist plenty and Natasha had reminded him that it hadn’t been his fault. But it wasn’t easy to tell himself that when he was lost in his own thoughts. And when dates like today came by, it was harder to get out of his own mind. He hadn’t been aware when Steve had died, not according to the research he had found. The day it happened, Bucky had been in and out of consciousness, the experiments being done on his body preparing him for the hell to come.

But last year, he’d been fully aware of Steve’s death anniversary and Bucky had gone back to where they used to live, the apartment building now long gone, replaced by a shopping center. Even though it had hurt to know that piece of history was gone, Bucky had remembered a particular fond memory of the two of them.

_Brooklyn, 1941_

“Your sister is a menace.” Steve affectionately said as Bucky closed the door to their apartment behind him.

“You’re just saying that because she made you dance with me.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “We were practicing before the class so it doesn’t bother me to dance with you. What bothers me is she made you lead just because I’m smaller than you.”

Bucky chuckled. “She made me lead because I’m the better dancer.”

Steve’s eyes widened and he looked so offended, Bucky had to bite back a laugh. “That’s a lie and you know it. Come on. I’m going to prove you wrong.”

“Yeah?” Unable to resist, Bucky had stepped closer, putting his hands on Steve’s waist. “You sure you can handle leading me?”

“Oh I’ll lead you so good.” Steve had promised and the two had begun to waltz together, for once neither of them clumsy, and in sync. Then Bucky had surprised Steve by dipping Steve, laughing at Steve’s surprised expression, Steve’s fingers digging into Bucky’s waist, holding on for purchase.

“Don’t worry, Stevie, I’d never drop you.” Bucky had promised and there had been a moment between them, something simmering into heat. Bucky had leaned down, and Steve had moved closer. But then a banging followed by a lot of yelling came from their upstairs neighbor. The boys had moved away from each other and the moment had been broken.

 

_Brooklyn, Present Day_

Bucky hadn’t been joking when he had told Steve he was bad at ballet. But at the same time, the art of ballet compelled Bucky to keep practicing it. Many saw it as a boring style of dance or slow, but to Bucky, it was passionate and full of emotion. It was the perfect dance to practice, to let his mind free of all the negative and sad thoughts. Because he had to focus on the moves, on getting it all right, of getting his body to adjust, and adapt.

That’s how Steve found Bucky a few minutes later. John had been kind and walked Steve down the corridors of the dance studio until pointing to the only open door where the sounds of classical music drifted out from. Steve had approached the door carefully, not wanting to spook Bucky. But Bucky had been caught up in his dance and Steve found himself mesmerized. He’d watched videos of Bucky dancing of course, but that was always in class and Bucky never seemed to fully let go, not like this. Here Bucky was raw, emotions on full display and Steve was reaching for his sketchpad before he thought about it. He got caught up in his drawing so much that he didn’t realize the music had stopped.

“Steve?” Bucky had turned when the song was over, surprised to see Steve standing in the doorway. At first he thought Steve had been an illusion, considering the date. But Steve smiled shyly, putting up what Bucky could only assume was his sketchpad. “What are you doing here?”

Steve stepped into the room. “Ah, well, Natasha told me you could use a friend today, didn’t tell me why though. I figured it was bad because she told me to be kind to you.”

Bucky sighed, sitting on the ground, patting the spot next to him. Steve moved over, taking the spot indicated. There was silence for a few seconds before Bucky spoke again. “You know about me, who I was before I came to S.H.I.E.L.D. right?”

“Yeah, Fury told me some of it and, well, I was given access to your files since you were going to become my handler and all that.”

“Then you know about all the death on my hands the last few years.” Bucky said, knowing the file wouldn’t have said how long Bucky had been around. “When I turned myself into S.H.I.E.L.D. I was expecting immediate death to pay for my sins. Fury saw things differently.”

“None of that was your fault.”

Bucky smiled. “Yeah I hear that a lot. The point is, those things weigh on you. And I was lost for a long time. One of the reasons I dance is because it helps me deal with those things in a healthy coping mechanism. Kind of like you when it comes to drawing.”

“I don’t have all my memories, but I remember drawing as far back as those memories go.”

“Will you show me what you drew tonight? Of me?”

Steve grinned. “Not until it’s done.”

“Steve—“

“No ifs ands or buts. I’m very picky with my art and won’t show it until it’s done.”

“Fine.” Bucky huffed before he linked his hands together. “And yeah, Nat has a point about this day. Because I lost someone on this date, years ago; someone who was very important to me. You know those people that have regrets, like not telling someone how they feel before they lose them and such? I was one of those people. I never got a chance to tell that someone how I felt before it was too late.”

Steve said nothing for a few seconds before he finally found the words, “I think it’s part of the fact that fate has to be cruel sometimes, to balance the universe. And it’s often the kindest people who get the worst circumstances. I’m sorry you lost her and even though she can’t be brought back, I hope the memories you have of her are sweet.”

“Memories of him.” Bucky corrected and Steve blinked.

“What?”

Bucky looked over at Steve. “Memories of him. He was my best friend and I never got to tell him how I felt.”

“Wait. You? Him? Are you gay?”

Now it was Bucky’s turn to look surprised. “I mean I like men but I’m bisexual.” Steve’s eyes widened and Bucky smirked. “I don’t exactly hide it. There’s the bisexual flag pin on my gym bag.”

“Yeah but I thought you were showing your support or something!”

“Then you’re not very observant. Does that bother you or something?”

“No. Of course not.”

“Good because I’d hate to have to stop bringing movies and pizza over because you’re homophobic or some shit.”

“I’m not homophobic!” Steve argued and was going to argue more but heard a voice clearing their throat behind him. He turned his attention to the door and saw John standing there.

“Did I walk in at a bad time?”

Bucky shook his head. “Nah, you’re fine. Do you need to close up?”

“Yeah. It’s almost midnight.”

“Oh shit, my bad. I didn’t realize how late it was. Sorry John.”

“It’s all good, Bucky. I know you needed to be here. You two be careful getting home, okay?”

Bucky nodded and motioned Steve to follow him. When they were outside the building, Bucky spoke again. “I’ve got a movie night to make up to you. Want me to come over tomorrow? I’ll bring The Abominable Dr. Phibes.”

“Sure. Hey Bucky?”

“Yeah?”

Steve stared at Bucky before he shook his head, unable to do it. “Never mind. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Bucky frowned but nodded, heading for his motorcycle. Steve cursed under his breath and told himself to quit being a damn coward.


	6. Chapter 6

It was five in the morning when the banging came at Bucky’s door. He wasn’t asleep though, hadn’t been able to after the conversation with Steve at the studio. Oh he had tried to sleep, but thoughts of Steve had left Bucky restless and hard. So he was sitting on a stool, eating fruit loops, when the banging started. Bucky was reaching for the gun hidden under the kitchen island when Steve’s voice followed the banging. “Bucky? It’s Steve. Please let me in. We need to talk.”

That immediately put Bucky on edge and he moved quickly to open the front door. “What’s wrong? Is someone hurt? Is S.H.I.E.L.D. compromised?”

“No, nothing like that.” Steve moved past Bucky, entering without permission, before he began to pace the kitchen. “Will you sit down please? I need to tell you something and I need you to listen until I’m done, please.”

Bucky said nothing, moving to sit at the same stool he had just abandoned.

“Thanks.” Steve took in a deep breath then let it out. “I’m bisexual too. It wasn’t a term I knew about until I was doing my online research. I’d always looked at women before, but I was curious about men too. I didn’t get a chance to act on that though before, well, being frozen. The point is, I’m bisexual and I’m interested in you. I have been since I met you. I wanted to tell you earlier tonight but you had just told me about losing that person you cared for and I felt like that would have been crass. And I could have waited but I couldn’t, not anymore.” When he was done, Steve was a little out of breath, having said the words in a rush. But before Bucky could speak up, Steve continued. “So anyway, there you go. I’ll show myself out now.” 

He turned back toward the door but a hand gripped his shoulder, making him face Bucky again. “Really? You give me that kind of speech and won’t let me say something in return?”

“I’m kicking myself out so you don’t have to.”

“You’re an idiot, Stevie. Always have been.” Bucky muttered and before Steve could respond to that, Bucky pulled him in for a kiss. And there it was again, a warmth blooming, a fire blazing. Steve responded eagerly, hands coming up to hold on to Bucky’s waist, pulling him closer, kissing him back with all the pent up emotions inside. And the nickname, something Bucky hadn’t called him before, niggled at Steve’s mind. Because he’d heard it before, “Stevie”, it was special to him, unique. His head began to throb but Steve didn’t pull away, couldn’t yet. There was something more here; a truth he needed to figure out. 

“Buck.” The name was murmured against warm lips before Steve gasped, pulling away to grasp at his head, the dull throb turning into a full aching pain. “Shit.” He cursed, vision going blurry, as memories began to flood his mind at an alarming pace, knocking him of his breath, bringing him to his knees. 

“Steve, what’s wrong?” Bucky asked, kneeling down, alarmed by the way Steve was shaking. 

“I.” Steve swallowed hard, throat feeling raw. “I remember.”

“What?”

Steve looked up, eyes wet, staring at Bucky in shock. “I remember you. I remember us. How I lost you, how I felt those last minutes. When I was going down, how I thought of you, how I regretted not telling you how I felt.” Steve reached for Bucky’s hands, desperation in his voice now. “Why didn’t you tell me the truth? Why keep this from me?”

Bucky looked just as shocked, unable to say anything, staring. But then he seemed to snap out of it, squeezing Steve’s hands. “I couldn’t. They worried that if I pushed, it might damage you more. I’m sorry. I wanted to tell you, but I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“Buck.” Steve’s fingers squeezed Bucky’s harder. “Tell me I’m not dreaming. That this is really happening.”

Bucky managed a watery chuckle. “This is real, Stevie. You’re here with me, in my apartment, in modern Brooklyn. We’ve been given a second chance. Don’t know why considering all the shit I’ve done but I’ll gladly take more time with you.”

“A second chance.” Steve murmured then moved forward, kissing Bucky again, speaking between kisses. “I’m not wasting it. This is about us, now, getting what we both deserve. I want you. Don’t deny me.”

Bucky let out a genuine laugh, hands going down to hold on to Steve’s waist. “What the hell are we waiting for then?” Steve grinned before catching Bucky off guard by lifting him off the floor, Bucky’s legs wrapping around Steve’s waist. “Shit, I forget how strong you’ve gotten now.” Bucky groaned as Steve turned them towards Bucky’s bedroom.

“Oh Buck, you haven’t seen anything yet.” Steve’s voice carried so much promise and Bucky was looking forward to what was going to happen next.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffffyyy Smuttttttt ;)

Steve dropped Bucky on the bed, and reached for his own shirt but Bucky held up a hand and Steve stopped. “Strip, but do it slowly. I’ve never gotten to see you like this. Let me enjoy the view.”

Steve felt his cheeks color but nodded, slowly stripping off his shirt. He was encouraged by the way Bucky licked his lips so Steve took the rest of his clothes off equally slow, even giving a little shimmy of his hips that had Bucky groaning as Steve’s boxers came off and he stood there in full naked glory, cock hard and straining, glistening at the tip. 

“Oh yeah, that’s what I wanted. Come here, let me have a taste.” Steve stepped closer, letting out a delicious little moan as Bucky’s tongue darted out to lick the tip of Steve’s cock. “I have a good imagination, Stevie, but this, way better than I imagined.” He murmured before opening his mouth wider, slipping in more of Steve’s cock until Steve let out a groan, realizing how deep in Bucky’s mouth he was. 

“Buck, fuck!”

Bucky looked up with innocent eyes, wanting to chastise Steve for the language as a joke but his mouth was busy. Instead, he moved his hands to Steve’s ass, squeezing, trying to encourage Steve to move.

“You want to kill me then? That’s the plan?” Steve asked, easing back before thrusting back in, Bucky’s noises of pleasure only serving to turn Steve on more. “Do you have any idea what you look like, with such an eager mouth, making all my fantasies of you come true?”

Bucky had to pull away at that, panting. “Who is killing who here? Your words aren’t exactly turning me off.”

Steve laughed, a little breathless too. “You’re the one still dressed.”

“Yeah and not exactly being subtle about how hard you’re making me.” Bucky motioned down to where there was an obscene bulge in his sweatpants.

“Then get naked already.”

“Bossy much?” Bucky asked, but stripped off his tank-top and sweatpants.

“Yes.” Steve grinned, leaning down to tease at the tip of Bucky’s cock. But instead of taking more into his mouth, Steve placed a kiss to it before pulling back. “Rock, paper, scissors for who bottoms?” Bucky blinked in complete surprise before he burst out laughing. Steve chuckled, loving hearing the laughter from Bucky after everything he had gone through. “Is that a yes or no?”

“Fine.” Bucky held up a fist. “Two out of three?”

“Sounds good. Prepare to lose.” Steve teased and a minute later, Bucky was giving Steve a triumphant smirk. “Don’t look so smug. It doesn’t suit you.”

“Really? You’re going to complain about getting to put your dick in my ass?”

Steve groaned, leaning down to put his head in the crook of Bucky’s neck, placing a soft kiss there. “Stop teasing me, I really might die.”

Bucky smiled before scooting back enough to reach into his bedside drawer for a bottle of lube. There were other things in there and Steve’s eyes widened when he saw what was in there. 

“How many toys do you have, Buck?”

“Enough. Maybe I’ll let you use them on me some other time. Or I can use them on you.”

“Definitely going to die.” Steve muttered before holding his hand out. 

Bucky looked at the hand before smirking. “I can get myself ready real fast.”

“And deprive me the pleasure of something I’ve been dreaming of for seventy years? No. Hand it over.” Bucky rolled his eyes, as if it was such a terrible hardship, before handing the bottle over. “Good. Now turn around, ass in the air.”

“And to think you were shy.” Bucky mumbled, getting on his hands and knees. 

“I am. But not when I want something this desperately.”

“Then stop staring at my ass and lube—Oh shit.” Bucky’s words trailed off into a groan as Steve spread his ass and leaned in to lick at Bucky’s hole. “Fuck, Steve, what?”

“Sorry, couldn’t resist. Do you mind?”

“Do I mind you tonguing my ass? Fuck no I don’t mind.”

“Language.” Steve teased before delving back in, really working on eating out Bucky’s ass. When Bucky was nice and sloppy, Steve lubed up a couple of his fingers and let out a pleased moan at how eager Bucky’s ass was. “Shit, Bucky.”

“Language.” Bucky teased right back before speaking again. “If you’ll feel better stretching me with three fingers, go for it. I’m ready.”

“Go ahead and dig my grave because I’m a goner.”

“Not until I get your cock in my ass, I swear Steve.”

“I know baby, I know. I’m working on it.” After Steve stretched Bucky to his satisfaction and his dick was throbbing impatiently, he pulled his fingers out. “Turn back over. I want to see you.”

Bucky laid down on his back, then wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist when Steve leaned down again. “Now Steve, please.”

“I got you.” Steve said, joy in his voice as he lifted Bucky’s hips with a hand, using his free hand to guide his cock inside of Bucky’s ass. Bucky groaned, arms moving up to wrap around Steve’s neck. 

“Take me apart, Stevie, show me who I belong to; who I’ve always belonged to.”

Steve groaned, and set about doing just that. He took Bucky hard, possessive in his love-making, trying to show Bucky every one of his repressed feelings for all these years. Time passed by in a blur and it wasn’t until Bucky began to tighten around him, that Steve knew just how close they both were. 

“Touch me, Steve, please, touch me.”

“Anything you want Buck, everything for you.” Steve panted, reaching a hand down to grasp Bucky’s cock. It took only two strokes before Bucky was crying out Steve’s name, coming hard under the onslaught of pleasure. Bucky squeezing around Steve’s cock had Steve seeing stars, chasing his own orgasm into oblivion inside Bucky’s ass.

It took them a good few minutes before either of them could catch their breath fully and let their heartbeats return to a semi normal state. Bucky was the first to speak. “We have got to do that again.”

Steve managed a weak laugh, rolling on to his back, bringing Bucky flush against him. “We have all the time in the world now, Buck. I’m not letting you go. I’m with you, til the end of the line.”

Bucky looked at Steve for a long moment before he leaned in to kiss Steve.

_Three Months Later…_

“Nervous?” Bucky asked Steve as they waited in the backstage area of the auditorium. The dance studio was having its’ semi-annual recital and for the first time since he had started attending classes, Bucky was going to perform a dance in front of an audience. And Steve, having remembered about the past, had insisted he wanted to join Bucky in dance, the classes helping Steve in a therapeutic manner as well. 

“A little but I know once I set my eyes on you on stage, everything will be fine.” Steve said, squeezing Bucky’s hand. 

“Ever the romantic.” Bucky teased, before hearing the announcement about who was up next on stage. He had improved the dance Steve had seen him doing that first night in the studio, preparing it to become the duet he and Steve were about to perform. Steve had finally finished the sketch, and shown it to Bucky. It was now hanging in a frame in their living room, along with other art pieces Steve had been working on. “Ready?”

Steve nodded. “Let’s go.”

The two went on stage and even though there were definitely nerves, they weren’t for the dance on Steve’s part. The two moved together in their practiced moves, fluid, synchronizing in a way that showed just how good they were together. In the final steps of the dance, Steve finished with a knee on the floor, staring up at Bucky. Bucky’s pose ended with his metal fingers gently cupping Steve’s jaw, one leg bent behind him, a grin wide on his face. Steve thought Bucky never looked more perfect or happier. “Marry me.” He murmured and Bucky’s eyes widened as Steve pulled out a small band from God knew where. 

“Steve.”

“I know. We’re on stage, in front of an entire audience but I’ve been wanting to ask you forever now and I’m on one knee so why not—“

“Yes.” Bucky interrupted and grinned. “Yes, Stevie Rogers, I will fucking marry you.”

“Language.” Steve muttered before dragging Bucky down into a kiss, a loud cheer followed by very ecstatic applause sounded from the audience. And maybe it was Bucky’s imagination but he could swear Natasha was cheering louder than anyone else. Maybe it took seventy years to get to this spot, and yeah Bucky had gone through the worst hell. But he had Steve, and no one would ever take him away again. Life was damn good.


	8. The Enddddd (AKA The Wedding Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding flufffff lol

Obviously, after spending so many years apart, Bucky and Steve weren’t going to wait to get married. But it had to be done right as well, because they deserved the best. So six months passed, but the day was going to turn into the wedding of the century.

“Nervous?” Sam Wilson, the newest member of their S.H.I.E.L.D. group (Seriously, he fit right in), looked surprised as Steve laughed. “What?”

“Sorry, the question itself wasn’t supposed to be funny I know.” Steve began, adjusting his tie in the mirror. He wanted to go with a classic black suit but after going to the tailor shop to get fitted, Nat’s suggestion of cobalt blue had won Steve over when he had seen what he looked like in it. “It’s just that Bucky asked me if I was nervous the same night I proposed to him and it’s ironic to me that you’re asking me if I’m nervous on my wedding day.”

Sam said nothing for a second before he grinned. “Doesn’t answer my question, though.”

“Oh. No. Not at all.”

“Really?” Sam was surprised at that. Weddings were supposed to make people nervous and shit.

Steve smiled. “I’ve been waiting for this day for years. I’m marrying the man I love with everything I am. Nerves are far from my mind.” 

Sam wanted to make a comment on that but there was a knock on the door and Clint poked his head in a moment after that. “Show’s about to start. My lady love just informed me Bucky is ready to go. Are you ready?”

Steve nodded, loving the nickname Clint had for Natasha. After some bad intel made a mission go wrong three months ago, Clint had ended up in the hospital for a bit. And the way Natasha never left his side finished giving Steve and Bucky the clues needed to piece together that Nat and Clint were together and had been for a while. So now they didn’t bother hiding their relationship around anyone, even rivaling Steve and Bucky with similar levels of public displays of affection. “I’m ready.”

Sam set down the now empty glass of whiskey he had been drinking while keeping Steve company. “We’ll see you out there then. And hey?” He clapped Steve on the back. “I’m glad you’re happy. You deserve this.” And with that said, Sam followed Clint out the door. 

At the same time, in Bucky’s dressing room:

“Do you remember that metal fingers can cause bruises? Because I have a feeling you’re about to give yourself bruises.” Nat murmured, and Bucky blinked, staring down at where his metal fingers were squeezing his forearm hard. 

“Shit.” Bucky let go, and let out a breath. “Why the fuck am I nervous?”

“Language.” Nat murmured then smiled when Bucky glared at her. “Sorry, couldn’t resist. And I don’t know. Why don’t you talk me through why you’re nervous? And don't feed me some self-deprecating bullshit about how you're not deserving of Steve. Because you are.”

“What? No. I know I’ve done a lot of things I’m not proud of but everyone deserves love. And if Steve and I were able to find our way back to each other, then you better believe, it’s meant to be. He ain’t getting out of marrying me now.”

Nat smirked, before motioning at Bucky to continue. Now he looked embarrassed and didn’t say anything until Nat cleared her throat. 

“Fine, crazy woman. It’s my vows, okay? That’s what I’m nervous about. I just want them to be good.”

Nat was quiet for long enough that Bucky was afraid meant she wasn’t going to say anything at all. She smiled at him then moved over to grab his charcoal suit jacket. As she helped him put it on, she spoke again. “Words are important but the feelings behind them matter more. As long as you say the words with all the love you have, you’ll do fine. There.” She looked at their reflection. “You look great. Ready to go out there and get married?”

Bucky looked to her and nodded. “Nat?”

“Yeah?”

“благодарю вас.”1

“в любое время мой друг.”2 She murmured, before heading out.

Steve and Bucky didn’t want everything to be traditional for their wedding. There would be no groomsmen or best man/woman. And instead of one of them waiting at the altar, the music began, and the two walked towards the altar at the same time. As soon as they were in place, everyone sat down, and the ceremony began. 

When the time came for the vows, Bucky cleared his throat. They had discussed Bucky saying his vows first and it was now or never. “Steven Grant Rogers, my Stevie, we have been through the ringer plenty of times. When I was younger, I always thought being your confidant and friend would be as good as it would be. After all, the possibility of being with you in that era of Brooklyn was impossible, especially being too afraid to speak to you about my feelings. And yeah, things didn’t work out for us back then, but we’re meant to be. Because despite all the circumstances, here we are, together, getting married. Because I love you, Stevie, and that ain’t ever going to change. It’ll be thirty years from now and I’ll watch you drawing something new to add to the walls, and I’ll still be in love with you, the kind of love that will grow stronger each day. You’re it for me, Steve, my soulmate, my one true love, and all that jazz. So, now you have to deal with seeing my face every day because you wanted to marry me and there’s no going back now.”

Steve was staring at Bucky the whole time, and the more Bucky spoke, the more Steve smiled. By the time Bucky was done, Steve knew his eyes were filling and he didn’t care if anyone thought he was emotional. “Buck.” Steve had to clear his throat too, and said the words he had been reciting in his head for a week now. “James Buchanan Barnes, the man who is responsible for my being here this day. Ever since you appointed yourself my bodyguard, even when I insisted I didn’t need one, my world has never been the same. You became my best friend, my guardian angel, and the man that was involved in many of my teenage dreams.” At Bucky’s surprised look, Steve laughed, but managed to continue. “Yeah, let’s just say I was a very confused teen trying to figure out his sexuality. The point is, we didn’t get to have that time together, in that sense, back then. But now we do, and we will from now on as well. Bucky, my Buck, you are my inspiration, and the best work of art I’ve ever seen. Yes, it’s a metaphor, don’t judge me.” He teased, loving the way Bucky smiled. “The point is, I’m so grateful we are here together on this day, saying our vows, and getting married. This is a dream come true and I love you so much, Buck.” Now a tear spilled over and before Steve could reach up to wipe it, Bucky reached up to take care of it himself. 

There were a couple of sniffles from the guests and Bucky knew they had managed to make others emotional. Good, this was a wedding filled with emotion and there was no shame in that. Without a word, he turned to the ordained minister to continue the ceremony. When it was time for the rings, Bucky and Steve turned to Clint. At first, Clint had casually mentioned how cool it would be if he could give them the rings via a fired arrow and pouted when being told no since the place probably wouldn’t appreciate a hole in the wall. Clint pretended to be a loss for where the rings were but quickly found them when Nat pinched his arm, hard. He moved to the grooms and held out the rings. 

As soon as the rings were exchanged, the minister began, “I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now…Didn’t even wait for me to finish.” He stated, biting back a smile, since Bucky had pulled Steve in for a kiss already. Thus began the married life of the newlyweds. It was going to be a damn good life too, filled with joy, because you know what? They deserved it. 

 

_“Thank you.” 1  
“Anytime, my friend.” 2_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The enddddd. Thank you so much to the Captain America Reverse Big Bang for the chance to participate in this fun event. And thank you to the amazing Elendrien for being so patient with me and so encouraging. You're so nice and amazing and I'm happy to have been able to work with you on this :D

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to follow me for more Stucky, Sterek, Malec, etc, I'm on tumblr at [Jennoasis](https://jennoasis.tumblr.com) Thank you!


End file.
